nicholas_fedorovfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Fedorov Wikia
'Welcome to the Nicholas Fedorov Wikia Page!' This Wikia page is about Nicholas Fedorov. The man behind a YouTube channel and series of videos that will make you question reality as a whole. Like cheesy 90's CGI? Twisted parodies of your favorite childhood cartoons? Then this is the place for you. 'Who is Nicholas Fedorov?' Nicholas Fedorov, '''born 11/05/98, is an American animator, musician, developer, and artist whose goal is to invoke the classic animation style of the 1990's and early 2000s as convincingly as possible. Throughout his journey to replicate this style of animation, he has gained a small cult following based on the videos and art that he posts to sites such as YouTube and DeviantArt. He is also known for his strongly Conservative political views. '''Nicholas's Content Nicholas Fedorov's content has a large variety to it. Some of his animations are parodies of existing cartoons and mascots, and many are completely original and feature his own characters and concepts. These videos are fascinating because of the levels of authenticity he puts into replicating this style of animation, but be warned - these animations may also keep you up at night. Most people see them as nightmare fuel. The first part of our journey into the mind of Nicholas Fedorov begins with an animated music video called The Computer. Released on July 25th 2015, this is Fedorov's most watched video and most popular single to date. Not enough for you? The next video will probably deprive you of any hopes of sleep for the next decade. According to Nicholas Fedorov's description for the video, "In this video, Tom deforests Jerry, with a twist. Nothing more, nothing less." Yes, the word of choice here is deforest. ''We can let the video explain further. '''Music' You've probably noticed by now that the background tunes in the videos stick in your head for hours on end. To no surprise, the catchy music featured in these videos was created entirely by Nicholas Fedorov himself. And like the videos, sounds like it came straight out of a time machine from 20 years ago. Nicholas started piano lessons at the young age of five and later pursued producing music digitally. However, what isn't featured on his YouTube channel are his tracker-style MIDI songs, which can be found on his SoundCloud profile. His music resembles both stock infomercial music from the 90's along with very energetic video game-esque tracks from the same era. What makes Nicholas Fedorov's content so interesting? You might be thinking to yourself, the VHS lines, the over-saturated look. The cheesy CGI and effects. These videos look 25 years out of date. The answer is no and these videos weren't created 20 or 30 years ago. What makes Fedorov's videos especially interesting is that they were created within the last few years - this is where Nicholas' ability to recreate vintage stuff really shines. Fedorov has been known to use old computers and software from the 90's to create his videos, and because he claims to be against digital VHS filters, for authenticity Nicholas uses an actual VCR to process his videos for the vintage look. Personal Life From what is known, Nicholas Fedorov is Nicholas' real birth name. Many images of Nicholas exist online; here are a few to start. Believe it or not, there is most definitely a real person behind creation of terrifying content such as Deforestation of Jerry. After having spoken with him myself, I can confirm that Nicholas, like many other avant-garde artists, is a normal person in real life despite his often nightmare-inducing content. He spends his time working with retro tech, and is in the works of getting a college degree in programming. Nicholas has said on multiple occasions that he has an interest in vintage CG animation of the 90's, retro computers, anime, programming, and classic video games. He also enjoys ancient Greek and Roman culture. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse